


Excuse Me, Doctor....

by StellarLibraryLady



Series: Four Part Drabbles [73]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: "The Constant Doctor", Caring Leonard "Bones" McCoy, Coddling, Concern, Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drabbles, Friendship, Gen, Ill Spock, Illness, M/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-23 01:20:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15595077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StellarLibraryLady/pseuds/StellarLibraryLady
Summary: Part 1 of 4 of "The Constant Doctor"McCoy is so sweet and caring when he needs to be.





	Excuse Me, Doctor....

**Author's Note:**

> Esperata gave me the material for this fic in a comment on "Concerned Friends." As always, thanks for the plot bunny.

“Excuse me, Doctor….”

“Hmm?” McCoy and his lab partner had been working in companionable silence.

“I am feeling rather unwell.”

McCoy noted Spock’s mottled green face and labored breathing. “You should've said something quicker. You're sick. Here, sit down.”

“Thank you. I am shaky and chilled. I may require assistance to reach my quarters.”

“I’ll help you. Then we’ll get some hot, nourishing food in you. And rest. You’ll need rest.”

“I do not wish to be a burden, but any aid is most appreciated.”

McCoy hovered. “Nonsense! No burden at all! I’ll take care of you.” 

Spock looked grateful.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing of Star Trek, its characters, and/or its story lines.


End file.
